


Grounding Force

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Submar 3 is not a good place for PDA, because Bob does not like it when you humans do the kissing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Roger has a panic attack and Etta is there to help steady him.





	Grounding Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readerofmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/gifts).



> This is the result of headcanoning with Reader at 3 in the morning and coming up with the perfect little fluff piece that then doubles in length from what it was supposed to be. I ended up writing another 800 words or so, but it didn't really fit with the rest of the work so expect some more Etta/Roger some time in the future.

Blind panic was not an experience that Roger was familiar with. It was really more Bertie’s area of expertise and Roger preferred letting him have all the panic attacks. But sometimes you don’t get to choose what you feel, which is where Roger currently finds himself: staring down at the waves crashing against the Bridge and trying to breathe. 

It hadn’t come on suddenly - unlike Bertie, Roger was blessed with a brain that didn’t think it was dying every three days - but rather after trying to deal with the latest voices calling from the deep. 

He’d initially tried to just ignore the voices - they weren’t real, they couldn’t hurt him, it was no big deal - but there are some voices, some words, that you just can’t ignore. 

Roger rests his forehead against the railing, trying to take a few deep breaths. It felt like the world was spinning too fast, like it was about to throw him up into the air and he’d never come back down again. Breathing was like being trapped under water, gasping for air but only getting more thick liquid in his lungs instead. Every breath felt more difficult than the last, like he was slowly dying. 

He closes his eyes, trying to focus on breathing in and out slowly. There’s an initial moment of terror where he feels like he’s falling forward and is about to hit the cold water below and his eyes fly open again in fear. Of course he wasn’t falling; he was still leaning against the railing. Roger closes his eyes again, trying to steady himself so he wouldn’t feel that same panic again. 

It takes him a few minutes to calm down, breathing as slowly as he could. When his breathing is finally back to normal he opens his eyes again. The world was no longer spinning but instead it felt out of focus, like it was tilted slightly or there was a second version of everything existing just out of sight. He pushes himself off the railing and goes back into the Watchtower, still shaking slightly. 

The first place he goes is the broadcasting room. Surprisingly it’s empty, so he makes his way down to the first floor where the crew’s quarters are. Also empty. 

The steps leading into submar 3 rattle as he goes down them. He can faintly hear Etta talking to Bob and he relaxes slightly as he opens the door. _Good. She was here after all._

Bob growls happily when he sees him, Etta turning around to greet him as he approaches. The smile that was on her face fades when she notices his distress. She pats the spot next to her and Roger feels his heart swell slightly in his chest. Etta got it. She always did. 

He sits down next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. Etta straddles him, only touching him lightly, before giving him a questioning look. _Is this okay?_

Roger answers her by gently pulling her down into his lap, pressing her tightly against him. The pressure helped to ground him, keep him steady whenever he got too stressed out. The fact that it was pressure from Etta’s weight only helped to comfort him. 

He could faintly hear Bob growling what was likely an attempt at reassurance but all of his attention is focused on Etta, who was gently running a hand through his hair, watching him carefully for any sign that he was uncomfortable with the contact. 

“You can go ahead,” he whispers. “It’s okay.” 

She smiles at him before kissing his forehead, then down his temple over to his ear. “You’re okay,” she whispers softly in his ear as she gently strokes his hair. “You’re safe here. I’ve got you.” 

Roger wraps his arms around Etta, pulling her closer to him. She laughs quietly and kisses his cheek. “I’ve got you,” she says again. “I’ve got you.” 

He buries his face in her neck, comforted by the warmth and familiarity. Roger didn’t normally like being touched, but he had gotten used to Etta touching him. She was steady and warm, the pressure on his legs keeping him grounded in the present. She was the present and all he needed to focus on right now. He didn’t need to worry about whatever new Bridge disaster was going to show up next. He could just focus on her hands in his hair, sliding down his neck to his shoulders, gently pushing him back so that her mouth can track patterns along his jaw. 

He closes his eyes and there’s no falling sensation. There’s only Etta, with her soft laugh, teasingly whispering that he has to stay awake because she’s not about to let him spend the night in submar 3 and there’s no way she could carry him up those steps. 

“Would you stay with me?” he murmurs. 

“What?” Her fingers trail lightly behind his ear and Roger leans into her touch. 

“Would you stay with me?” he asks again. “If I fell asleep down here.” 

“Of course,” Etta says quietly. She kisses him softly before pulling back and saying, “You couldn’t stay the whole night though. This floor isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing ever.” 

“You’re not the one sitting on it right now.” 

Roger doesn’t have to see Etta to know that she’s grinning. “You’re right. Your lap is much comfier.” 

“I try.” 

“It’s appreciated.” 

Roger opens his eyes and turns his head to gently kiss her wrist. Etta responds by kissing him again. Bob growls in disgust and Roger can hear him swimming in his tank, probably trying to get away from them. Etta pulls back, laughing. “I don’t think Bob is fond of our PDA.” 

“It’s not really PDA if it’s just two people and their pet monster though, is it?” he says. 

“I’d say Bob counts.” Etta stands up and reaches a hand down to him. Roger takes it but pulls her close to him again once he’s standing up. Etta raises her eyebrows. 

“You’re more affectionate than usual. Not that I’m complaining,” she adds quickly. “I like it. I like it a lot, actually.” 

“You’re comforting,” Roger says, gently running a hand through her hair. “You’re like a rock keeping me here in the present rather than stuck in the past.” 

“It was that bad, huh?” Etta says, frowning. He nods. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” 

“Please.” 

“Of course.” She interlaces her fingers with his. “Want to just go cuddle in your room for the rest of the evening?” 

“For once, yes.” 

Etta’s face lights up at that. “Oh man. While I’m really not glad that you’re upset, I can’t say I’m not happy about the prospect of actually getting to touch you for longer than a minute.” 

“Hm. Don’t get used to it.” Though if it made her look that happy and cute, Roger may have to consider doing it more often… Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
